


Imagine how the world could be so very fine

by Diredre



Category: Hollow Knight (Video Games)
Genre: Implied/Referenced Character Death, Tiso Cloth Lemm Ghost and the Dreamers are mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2020-09-30
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:46:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26723866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diredre/pseuds/Diredre
Summary: Quirrel supposed it was time to go to the Blue Lake.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 14





	Imagine how the world could be so very fine

Quirrel doesn’t have much..much...motivation anymore. He feels so tired and his limbs feel so heavy. 

Monomon...her light had been vanquished. Sometimes Quirrel thinks of it as his fault for bringing these sinking feelings upon himself but he manages to convince himself that it was something had had to be done. 

At least he got a final moment to spend with Ghost. He hoarsely spoke to them before they sat down next to him, resting for a while as the two bugs gazed out at the vast, calm lake. After quite a long time they got up before standing, just looking at Quirrel for a few seconds, before turning around and skittering away.

He was...glad Monomon was dead. Ah, no, no. Not that she was dead...that her seal had been broken? It didn’t really matter now. Quirrel was just happy Ghost would be able to save Hallownest.

Even if he wouldn’t be there to see it...he still thinks of how much nicer it will become. 

He would miss Tiso. 

Maybe Tiso would refrain from going to the coliseum? He desperately hopes so. He wouldn’t be around to convince the bug not to go. Maybe if timing was right, Ghost would be able to? Quirrel would quite like that. Ah. He should have mentioned that to Ghost before they left. Regret lingers in his throat and he thinks about getting up and running after a Ghost, but he quickly outcasts that thought and swallows down the lump he felt forming in his throat...he didn’t want to feel any regrets in these last moments...it made everything seem like a waste, really. Besides that...he would miss Tiso the most. God, he would miss him so much. 

Maybe Tiso would find his nail, assume he lost it, and search for Quirrel? At least that way he might be able to delay the inevitable, just a tiny bit. If not..Tiso could carry a memory of him for a little bit longer.

He would miss Lemm. 

He ended up staying in the City of Tears for so long because of him...it was hard to make conversation with Lemm, as he seemed to only be interested In relics, but he seemed to feel the bond between them. Quirrel wasn’t one for long conversations anyway.

He would miss Cloth. 

His run-ins with her were sparse, but it was always a joy to see her. She was like an older sister. She was always so kind. Always making sure he was eating enough and making sure he was feeling okay. Always teasing him about his ever growing crush on Tiso. Ah...Quirrel would never get the chance to confess. It’s a shame...but it will be too late soon. It’s his fate after all…if not surely some god...or some bug would have stopped him by now.

He wouldn’t miss all the fighting though. He never liked fighting, really. He only tried to fight when it was necessary.  
Maybe he’d see Monomon again? He takes a few steps in the water. It’s…it’s so cold. 

It’s so cold but...it’s nice in a way.

And Herrah, Lurien, would he see them too? If they were even dead...but assuming how Ghost killed Monomon with no hesitation...he had just assumed they were dead.

He takes another step and he shivers. It’s not like he’ll be cold for long though. 

Ah...when he’s fully in his bandanna over his head will get all soggy…maybe it’ll float to the surface and some other bug will find use of it.

He steps in deeper...the water is up to his stomach now.

Quirrel feels his throat itch and burn. And he suddenly feels weak. He resists the strong urge to cry. Why did he feel like crying? He bites his tongue and the urge to cry seems to go away a little.

He wades even deeper...deeper still…

Ahhh...it’ll be quite lovely to see Monomon again. What new things has she learned? Has she taught Herrah many things like she always hoped of doing? Maybe she helped Lurien and Herrah finally get along? Ah...Quirrel must admit it was rather funny to see their squabbles anyway. They were mostly petty fights anyway.

Quirrel is getting to a point where his head is hardly above the water.

Quirrel aches. He’s so tired...truly. Truly, he feels at peace here. 

He likes that. He likes that very much.


End file.
